


The Jade Turtle

by TigerWolfDemon



Series: Their Miraculous Lives [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Conflict, Family, Internal Conflict, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerWolfDemon/pseuds/TigerWolfDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't know what you're made of until you have to meet death's gaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ultimatum

Marinette groaned as she woke up, she squirming her way out from in between Adrien and Alya. *huh, Nino must be in the kitchen* Marinette thought noticing her husband’s absence on the bed. 

She sleepyily made her way to the kitchen. She blinked, still half awake when she heard a sploosh. Her brow wrinkled as she looked at her foot and saw orange juice. *kids…alright, now where’s the bottle?“ She thought as she rounded the island then her heart stopped. “NINO!” she cried as she rushed to her unconscious husband, blood and orange juice soaking her pjs, her throat went dry as she felt his skin. It was cold. “ALYA, ADRIEN!” she shouted as she looked for the house phone. 

“M-mommy?” She heard her Felicia’s voice, and turned seeing the six year old looking in pure shock at her papa’s limp form. “is Papa gonna be alright?” The little girl asked on the verg of tears. 

“I…I don’t know baby” Marinette bit her lip trying in vain to stay strong for her daughter’s sake.“Go upstairs and get Mama and Daddy up please. Tell them its an emergency” Felicia nodded running away from the kitchen. Marinette let out a silent prayer as she found the house phone, dialing emergency. 

Alya paced a hole in the waiting room floor. While Adrien and Marinette held onto each other like they would fade away if they didn’t. Her heart nearly broke as looked at her kids. 

Emma sat with her fists clenched, blood shot eyes glaring a hole into the off-white tile. Louis looked like he saw a ghost, tear tracks clearly seen on his face, he turned as he felt her eyes on him, pressing his head against the wall. Hugo was a mess, snuggling into Tom’s chest as his tears soaked his grandfather’s shirt. Felicia, however, didn’t cry, she just sat on her Grandma’s lap, still as a statue. Alya wished desperately to hold them all, to tell them everything was okay. To promise them that their Papa wasn’t going to die. She couldn’t. Neither could the other two. They couldn’t do that. They could never promise them something they couldn’t keep. 

No one really knew how long they all sat there in a haze of pain and fear, on baited breath as the doctor walked in, asking for her spouses and herself. They stepped into the hallway. 

“Is he…” Marinette asked, barely above a whisper. 

“He’s alive, once we him stable, we ran some blood tests…Mr. dupain-cheng has Pancreatic Cancer, He’s in surgery now to remove his pancreas. However, because he fainted we fear it may have spread to one of his vital organs. We’re going to run a cat-scan after surgery. I promise you we will do everything we can for your husband.” The doctor handed them some sheets and left. The three spouses just stood there, wondering how they were gonna break this to their kids. 

(Three days later) 

Nino glared at the heart monitor. He let out a breath, grateful he was finally able to get his spouses out of this depressing shit hole. He made them get lunch. He didn’t want them here for this. 

“Monsieur Dupain-cheng. Hello” His doctor greeted grimly. 

“Cut the crap. I’m not in the mood to be jerked around by bedside manner” Nino growled. 

“Of course. Now do you want the bad news or the worse news?” 

“Delightful options, not that I expected any better. I don’t care.” Nino grumbled. 

“Well the cancer isn’t in your brain…however its spreading rapidly. To be honest Monsieur. I don’t know how much we can do for you. There are a lot of treatments we can try but nothing is a guarantee. The most we can do is try and slow it down, hopefully enough to get it where we can start killing it. The tre-” Nino placed his hand up silencing the man. 

“Can I go home? I would prefer to die there if I get a choice.” 

“I’ll make arrangements for you to leave this afternoon. You have radiation therapy at 3 for the next week. Then we’ll run more blood tests and cat scans to see if you have improved at all.” The doctor said trying to be hopefully more than anything.

(Late that evening) 

Nino didn’t know how he managed to convince his spouses to let him go. All he remembered was needing a drink. A strong one. 

He gave a bitter smile as he downed his fourth shot, finally feeling a buzz. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag, then let out a sigh. 

“That’s not very good for you” A voice said from behind him. 

“The fuck it matters, I’m dying asshole. Not like this can make any worse. ” Nino growled. 

“I’m sure thats not what Marinette, Adrien or Alya would think” the man replied calmly.

“How the fuck do you kno-” Nino stopped when he saw the old man, “Fu, let me guess they sent you to check on me?” 

“No, actually. Piccoo flew to the shop and told me. He also told me, that you probably weren’t going to the club like you said. And that there was a bar a few streets down.” Fu said. 

“Heh, didn’t know the little bird brain cared. Look I don’t want to go home. I can’t-” Nino started but Fu silenced him. 

“I’m not here to make you go home. I’m here to…give you something I should have given you long ago.” Fu said, pointing to the jade bracelet. 

“Your miraculous? Why? I’ll be dead in a month.” Nino replied flatly. 

“That’s why. For you see, the jade turtle has always been an odd miraculous. Unlike it’s contour parts, who sometimes pick someone at birth, the turtle miraculous always picks people when their older or near death. For you see, all miraculi affect their bearer differently. Some heighten senses, increase their strength, more agile. They all heal, albeit only to a certain extent. However the turtle miraculous is special in that not only does it heal its wearer…It extends their life. Which is why they’re have only been five Jade turtles.” 

“So it will cure my cancer?” Nino asked skeptically. 

“Not immediately, but combined with typical cancer treatment, it will.” Fu said, looking down at the bracelet on his wrist. 

“What’s the catch?” Nino asked. 

“You will become the Guardian of the box. You will be in charge of keeping it and the miraculi safe while not in use. ” Fu said wearily. 

“That doesn’t sound terrible. I mean you get superpowers.” 

“Yes, but you can’t give up the turtle miraculous once you agree to wear it…..You will out live all of your family members.” Fu said his gaze showed the pain. 

“How old are you?” Nino said softly, unsure of what else to say. 

“203, I’m the oldest any turtle has ever lived.” Fu gave a soft smile. 

“What happens to you if I decide to accept?” 

“The years will come back to me. I will die.” Fu said calmly. 

Nino looked down at the table, “what happens if I decline?” 

“After you pass the miraculous will pick another person and I will give them the same offer.” 

“How do you know I’ll die so soo-” 

“I wouldn’t be here…” Fu said saddly. “Can I think it over a bit? This is a lot to take in.” Nino asked, unsure how to feel. 

“Of course” Fu nodded. Nino sighed as he glanced at his phone seeing over a dozen voicemails and unread texts. He called the home phone. 

“Nino! Thank god, we were worried sick.” Adrien said relief clear in his voice. 

“Sorry, I…needed space.” Nino smiled biting back guilt. 

“I understand, teddy bear. You have a lot to think about. Felicia, however, isn’t going to sleep until she sees you. She’s barely gotten any sleep as it is. So please come home.” Adrien’s voice cracked, and Nino could hear the tears leaking from his eyes. 

“I’m leaving now. Rest chat.” Nino said as he ended the call, “hey fu, can you give me a ride? I probably shouldn’t be driving home. I’m still a little buzzed.” 

“Of course.” Fu smiled.  


Nino sighed, opening the door to his house and immediately felt small arms wrap around his leg. “Hey baby girl” he smiled, picking Felicia up. She cuddled into his chest, her head over his heart, “let’s sleep, okay?” He felt her nodd, her little hand clenching his shirt. 

He let out a weary sigh as he plopped down on the small twin mattress, adjusting his position slightly so he could place his head on the pillow, but carefully not to disturb the small child. 

“Papa, you smell funny” Felicia said into his chest. 

“Sorry kiddo, Papa hasn’t been very smart today.” Nino said and instantly regretted it as the small girl lifted her head to look at him. 

“Papa…are you gonna die?” She asked, he could tell she was holding back tears. 

“I…if..I do. You still have Mommy and Mama. And Daddy, and the kwamis and Em-” 

“But they aren’t Papa” she yelled fat tears soaking the small face. Nino felt his heartbreak, he knew that he couldn’t stand to watch his children die before him. But he didn’t know if he could leave them like this. He bit his lip. 

“Papa don’t die” She sobbed in his chest, smacking her tiny fist on it. He couldn’t do it. He loved her too much. He loved them all too much. 

“I won’t die, my little butterfly” Nino said before kissing her strawberry blonde curls. 

“You promise?” She asked in between hiccups. 

“I promise” He smiled softly as she slowly fell into a heavy sleep. 

(the next day) 

Nino woke early, stiff and sore from sleeping in the small bed and being pinned under his tiny daughter. He carefully got up trying to avoid waking her as much as he could. Once he stood up he gentle placed her back on her bed. Her face wrinkled in her sleep, moving her hand against the mattress. *damnit, she noticed* Nino sighed then pulled off his t-shirt and placed it on her large teddy bear. *now we slip in the decoy* He carefully lifted her arm and set the bear underneath it. She calmed immediately. He smiled kissing her forehead before heading downstairs. 

He grabbed a sticky note and wrote a little message in case any of them woke up in a panic. He felt a little cold in just a tank top but once he put on his leather jacket he decided against going upstairs for a t-shirt. He didn’t want to wake them. He grabbed the motercycle keys and drove off. 

“Ah, Nino, we’ve been expecting you” Wayzz greeted. 

“Hey, are you okay with this whole mess?” Nino asked, knowing this couldn’t be easy on the little kwami. 

“I chose you because I saw the potential you had. I also saw the tragedy ahead. I will miss him. I always miss my turtles. It’s never easy. But I’ll be alright.” Wayzz gave a sad smile. 

“Nino, I assume you made your decision?” Fu smiled sipping some tea. 

“I have, I will be the next Jade turtle.” Nino answered. 

“And a fine one you’ll make” Fu said, placing the miraculous box on the table and undoing the bracelet, “these belong to you, now” 

Nino nodded tying the bracelet on his wrist, “so, what’s my phrase?” 

“Wayzz, shell on” Fu smiled pouring himself another cup of tea. 

“Wayzz, shell on!” Nino shouted and suddenly his whole body tingled. He felt power coursing through his veins. “Damn, a lot more kick in it than I’d expect from a turtle.” 

**hey! I can hear you** 

“No wonder chat was always so punny. Having plagg in your brain would drive anyone to maddness.” Nino smirked. 

**oh, we’re going to get along just fine.** wayzz snickered. 

“Here, have a look at yourself.” Fu grinned, moving a full length mirror in front of him. His face cover except for his mouth and chin. His suit jade green with what looked like military grade ceramic bullet proof vest, that was light tan on one side and dark green with a turtle shell pattern on the back of it. A large round shield covered his back, he took it off and it shrunk and lached to his arm.  


“This is awesome!" Jade grinned. 

“You’ll probably still want to drive home. Jade turtles are built to be tanks. You’re strong but you’re not any faster than you were before.” Fu smirked, “now, wayzz and the others should be able to answer most of your questions. If you have anything to say or ask me do it now. The hemlock tea will kick in soon.” 

“Hemlock? Won’t that kill y-” Jade turtle stopped himself. 

“203, I’m already dead, and there’s no way in hell I’m not going out on my own terms after all these years” Fu laughed. 

“You’re a crazy bastard, you know that?” Jade smirked. 

“Wait a few more years. You’ll get there.” Fu smirked back, “take care of wayzz for me.” 

“I will and I’ll protect the box and the miraculi.” Jade said picking up the box. 

“Good luck Jade Turtle” Fu smiled. 

“Good bye Fu” Jade bowed and left the shop, “Wayzz shell off”. 

Fu smiled as he watched Nino drive away. He suddenly felt very tired. He walked to his desk chair and picked up an old worn photo. His family smiling together, during the new year’s festival. “I’m coming my loves” Fu said in one last shakey breath and smiled.


	2. Just starting out

Adrien woke with a start, running to the kitchen, before letting out a long sigh at seeing the empty floor. He leaned against the fridge as he slowly evened his breathing. He turned when he felt something rub against his neck. He picked up the sticky note. 

*/ went to talk with Fu, love Nino/*

Adrien let out a sigh of relief, then blinked when he noticed a cluster of kwamis on the counter. 

“Ok, what’s going on? The four of you almost never sit down and talk like this” Adrien asked. 

“And you kitten, are never up this early when you have time off” Plagg stated, floating up to Adrien’s eye level. 

“I’m 36 years old Plagg" Adrien grumbled, “now what’s up?” 

Plagg’s eyes look down and he let out a sigh, “We’re just trying to figure out what we can do to help.” 

Adrien nodded as tears pricked his eyes, “I don’t know what we’ll do without him. We’re already a mess and that’s just after the diagnosis. If we’re this bad now…after he gets worse…” His tears grew into full sobs. Plagg let out a soft purr as he nuzzled his cheek. 

Adrien and Plagg’s ears twitched as they heard soft footfalls coming down the hall. Adrien sniffled hoping to compose himself a little. 

Felicia pouted as she dragged her large teddy behind her, “Daddy look what Papa did” She said pointing her finger at her teddy as if it stole her last cookie. Adrien bit back a chuckle as he saw the bear sporting a familiar Pink Floyd shirt. 

“He probably thought Rilla looked cold” He smirked as he picked up the bear when something tickled his nose. He sniffed the bear, then freed it from its cotton prison. *he didn’t…he wouldn’t* Adrien thought but once he brought it to his nose he let out a low growl. *I’m killing him* 

“Daddy?” Felicia squeaked, casting him a her glance. 

“Don’t worry butterfly, you’re not in trouble” he said scooping her in his arms, and giving her forehead a kiss. “Why don’t you go upstairs and snuggle with Mama and mommy?” 

“Okay daddy!” Felicia smiled as Adrien set her down, climbing up the stairs to her parents room. 

Adrien growled as he picked up his phone when he saw all four kwamis shake like a cool breeze just blew in. They all stared at each other in various degrees of shock. Adrien guessed Nooroo missed the memo with his bug eyed expression. Tikki and Plagg were still figuring out what to make of it, exchanging chirps and mewls. Piccoo, in very piccoo fashion, gave a little shurg as he popped a chip in his mouth. 

All (but piccoo who just didn’t care) seemed to forget about the human, til Adrien let out an awkward cough. 

“Is someone going to fill me in on what just happened or do you just do that from time to time?” He asked, worried mostly because he wasn’t sure if kwamis could be taken to the vet. 

The kwamis looked amongst each other, looking very unsure. Tikki sighed “Adri-” 

“Is there a reason our daughter smells like cigarettes?” Alya growled. 

“Nino was smoking last night. His shirt reaks of it.” Adrien sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“What the hell was he thinking! He’s already got cancer. Is he trying to make it worse!” Alya ranted. 

“We got him to quit once. We can do it again” Adrien stated. 

“The only reason he quit was because Emma was about to be born. And I am so done having kids.” Alya said, her hand unconsciously tracing the small c-section scar. 

“What about more kids?” Marinette asked walking into the kitchen. 

“Dickhead is smoking again” Alya snapped. 

“Seriously? He just got cancer. The fuck? Also, I’m not having anymore kittens either. It was fun. Now I’m done.” Marinette said, arms crossed. 

“Hey guys, what are you doing up so…did I piss you off or something?” Nino asked to three different but equally unpleasant glares. 

“Care to explain this?” Mari asked holding up the t-shirt. 

“Its a shirt? You wear it on your torso region?” Nino said confused. 

“Smell it” Marinette ordered as she threw it at his head. 

Nino blinked placing his nose to the cloth, his blood ran cold as he suddenly realized why they looked like they were gonna kill him. “I promise I only smoked one and it’s the first one in 14 years. I was angry, scared and buzzed. I didn’t know what to do. I thought I was a dead man. I shouldn’t have done it. I’m sorry” Nino said, guilt rittling his voice. 

“We just don’t want to lose you any sooner than we have to…” Marinette said tears leaking from her eyes. Adrien nodded his eyes already red and puffy. Alya bit her lip trying to hold back a sob.Nino felt his heart shatter, as he pulled all third of them in a tight hug.   


“I promise you I’m not going anywhere” Nino gave them a soft smile. 

“Don’t…please don’t promise things you can keep…it just makes it so much harder” Alya weeped. 

“I think I can…I’m pretty miraculous.” Nino smirked as all three of their heads popped up, eyes grew wide as they saw a little green kwami land on his shoulder. 

“Wayzz? But he’s Fu’s kwami, wait is this why you all were freaking out earlier” Adrien asked the four kwamis. 

“Yes, they probably sensed a new guardian. The turtle doesn’t change hands very often. It probably caught most of them off guard.” Wayzz said as he plopped down in the fruit bowl with the other kwamis. 

“But why now, why Nino?” Mari asked. 

“He was always in line to be the next turtle, however the miraculous only goes to their chosen when they need it. When they are ill and dying. ” Wayzz said sighing, “the turtle miraculous heals it’s user more so than the other miraculi.” 

“This plus normal treatment and I should be fine.” Nino smiled, then laughed as the three of them glomped him, covering him with kisses, “See…I’m not going anywhere.” 

Adrien smacked him upside the head, “But no more fucking smoking.” 

“I promise” Nino grinned, “now come on lets go tell the kids the good news” 

(Later that evening) 

Nino sighed as he leaned on the balcony, breathing in the fresh night air. His family all passed out from a long day. 

“When are you going to tell them” wayzz said, pirched on his chosen’s shoulder. 

“What, that I gave up my mortality. That I chose to watch them die so they wouldn’t have to suffer loosing me. That I didn’t want to miss out on seeing my kids grow up, or getting to grow old with them. No. Not for a while. They’ve gone through enough. Let them be happy. It’s not for them to worry about anyway.”


End file.
